


Always gonna come right back to this

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, M/M, Road Dogs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 2010 summer tour, Nick starts the Road Dogs back up, but realizes something after a game, and feels the need to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always gonna come right back to this

Joe's rounding the corner out of the locker room when he stops with a palm on his chest that his eyes trace down an arm and to his little brother. "Yes Nich-" Joe starts asking, but then Nick is pushing him back into the room he'd been exiting. Shutting his mouth for a moment, Joe lets himself be guided until he's out of the line of sight from the open door and he opens his mouth to ask again, but Nick steps forward, one leg fitting between his two. Lips are on his then, and just a soft tease of tongue against his lips makes him open his mouth to the kiss a little, but Nick pulls away after that.

Blinking, after realizing that leaning in wouldn't get him more of _that_ , Joe asks soft and curious, "What was that for?"

"I love you," Nick said, giving a shrug with one of his shoulders as his hand falls from his older brothers' chest to his waist and curves around the shorts Joe slipped into. Clean ones that were looser, more comfortable than the uniforms they played in. Nicks' eyes fell to the ground as soon as he said it, eyelashes nearly brushing the tops of his cheeks that were barely blushing.

Chuckling, Joe wraps a hand around the back of Nicks' neck. "Yeah? I love you too." Joe moves forward to kiss Nick on the lips, but his little brother doesn't look up so he presses his lips to his forehead instead. "You doing all right...?" Joe asks, worried some. Nick shakes his head just slightly before he looks up and smiles at Joe, a huff of a laugh making its way out and Joe's eyebrows rise in surprise but he smiles too. " _Guess_ so."

Thumbing at Joes' hip now, Nick uses his other hand to place gentle pressure on the side of Joe's stomach. "Well, last year... I guess a lot of things happened when we played that shouldn't have. I know I can't be that much better this year, but it sort of struck me as we were walking off the field - thank you. For playing."

Joe laughs at that, his eyes crinkling and he can tell Nick isn't sure whether he's offended or pleased and his laughter fades to a smile when Nick has an emotionless set about his lips, but his eyes are kind of bright. Sliding his hand down Nicks' neck to his shoulder, he opens his mouth to explain when a rapid knocking at the door pulls their eyes away from each other. "You two have fangirls waiting. Come on, kids! Time to play the real game!"

"Thank you Greg!" Joe calls out as both of their eyes meet each other again and Nicks' rolling his as he does so. "You. Are very weird about him sometimes," Joe points out.

"He. Is very weird sometimes. So it's not really my fault, is it?"

Snorting, Joe answers, "No, sir." He thinks for a second about what they were doing before, and he wants to touch his lips to his brothers' skin again, feel it warm and _his_ , against him. "I like playing, though," he insists instead, eyes serious enough to get his point across, but his face still finding obvious humor in the situation. "I like sports. I like playing them. I like playing them with you." His grip on Nicks' shoulder gets more and more firm as he goes, and Nick is studying him as he loosens it until he lets it fall to his side, brushing down Nicks' arm.

Finally Nick makes his decision and smiles. "Good. I'm glad." Joe thinks it would be his job, as a brother, an older sibling, to make fun of Nick right now, but he doesn't totally feel like it. Not with words, at least. Instead he leans forward and as he's about to kiss Nick, he reaches up and playfully slaps his cheek before dodging out of Nicks' grasp and out into the sunlight. Nicks behind him in a second with some kind of scowl on his face, but Joe just winks and knocks his hand against Nicks' when he's by his side, looking over the field they just played on. "You're ridiculous," Nick says, but it's affectionate.

"Couldn't give you too much of a good thing. That's all," Joe replies, and he smiles proud and hopeful at Nick, a smile that stretches across his face and as he's often been told, makes him look about five years old.

"Hmm," Nick says, but he's got his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed in just the way that tells Joe he's trying not to laugh. They're mostly alone out here, the buses feet away with shaded windows and the fans all huddled on the other side where the doors are, where they're sure to see them at some point, a safe bet. So while Nick is figuring out how to twist something funny around his tongue that will crack them both up and make Joe proud, Joe leans over and gives a quick peck to Nicks' jaw, making Nick turn his head, following him as he pulls back. Shaking his head, he says the only thing he can come up with after that. "Too much of you? Yeah. Definitely possible." Joe elbows him, but with so much of everything in Nicks' eyes when he says it, he almost can't even find the humor. His baby brother is. Well...

"You are so in love with me, Nicholas." Nick raises an eyebrow, but doesn't try to negate that theory. He just slides his sunglasses on and starts walking to the bus. Joe follows after a second later, beaming.


End file.
